White Liar
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Quinn knew he was cheating, but he didn't know she was too.


White Liar

*Song by Miranda Lambert  
>*This story is AU kinda. You'll get it, hopefully.<p>

"I love you"

"I love you too" He replied and grinned at her.

Quinn smiled as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

They were at her house and they were just lying around watching movies and snuggling, and somehow, they started to make out.

She ran her hands through his soft hair and his hand rubbed her back. She smiled into the kiss and melted even more into the kiss.

Much to her protests, he pulled away. "Are you sure about this Quinn?"

"Yeah, I already know Finn's cheating on me, so what's the harm?" Sam smiled and they continued their kissing.

/

Quinn walked up to Finn's locker the next morning. He was talking to a cheerio and he was smiling that charming half smile of his. The one that used to make Quinn's insides melt. Keyword: _used_.

Finn's eyes flickered to his girlfriend and then said something to his little 'friend'. She turned around and glowered at the blonde before stalking off.

"Who is that?"

"Just a friend, we're working on a project together" Finn turned back toward his locker. He thinks Quinn bought that lame excuse, but she knows when he's lying.

Quinn smiled as if she had believed it and kissed his cheek. "Ready to go to glee?"

He smiled guiltily and closed his locker. They headed off toward the choir room.

When they got there, they noticed that they were the last ones there. There were only two seats left and they weren't next to each other. Quinn glanced at him and shrugged. Finn sat beside Santana (who was one of the girls that he was cheating with) in the front row and Quinn rolled her eyes. Like she cared.

Quinn smirked as she sat in the only available chair. Right next to Sam.

Finn glanced up at her and glared at Sam and Sam glared right back. Quinn smirked and smiled at Sam, just to piss Finn off.

"When are you going to break up with him?" Sam said softly into Quinn's ear.

"Soon, I'm just waiting for the right moment"

At that moment, Mr. Schue came in and walked over to his whiteboard. He uncapped his pen and wrote in messy handwriting one word.

Country

Quinn smirked once again. The right moment had come.

/

It was now a Thursday evening, just one day until they perform in glee club. Quinn had told no one what she was going to sing, but she knew it was going to be good.

/

Quinn nibbled on Sam's neck and he sighed softly. She smiled and kissed what she had just bitten. She was about to repeat the process when Sam pushed her away.

"Quinn, I can't do this anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know Finn did the same thing to me, but I'm not sinking to his level"

"Sam, you already have"

"And I regret that!"

Quinn's expression changed immediately. She looked down and Sam knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Quinn, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"It's fine" She looked up "I guess you're right, but you haven't sunk all the way to him level. He wanted me back because he knew how happy I was. You want me back because you love me"

"I do love you, I honestly do. But I don't want to do this until you break up with Finn"

Quinn nodded. "I will, soon, very soon"

/

Quinn walked in to the choir room the next day, by herself. She sat herself down beside Kurt and Rachel and waited for the rest of the members to come in.

"Okay" Mr. Schue said moments later "Who wants to go first?"

Quinn decided to wait a little while. She didn't want to seem too eager.

Rachel (of course) went first and she sang 'Hip to My Heart' by the Band Perry. Sam went after Rachel and sang 'Red Solo Cup' by Toby Keith **(A.N Glee's actually gonna do that song when Sam comes back, yay!) **Then I decided to raise my hand.

"Alright, Quinn, come on up"

I stood up and glanced at Sam and smiled and then I looked at Finn. "This is for my wonderful boyfriend, Finn" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Finn obviously didn't notice the sarcasm but everyone else did. He's so stupid.

_Hey white liar  
>Truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar_

Finn's mouth was open in shock and Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes were laughing silently. Sam smirked, he apparently knew the song.__

_You better be careful what you do  
>I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes<br>If they ever found you out_

_You better be careful what you say  
>It never really added up anyway<br>I got friends in this town_

Quinn was now dancing around the room, and the rest of the glee club was dancing in their chairs.

_Hey white liar  
>Truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar_

_You said you went out to a bar  
>And walked some lady to her car<br>But your face has more to tell_

_'Cause my cousin saw you on the street  
>With a red head named Bernice<br>Turns out you don't lie too well_

_Hey white liar  
>Truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar_

Quinn walked over to Sam and stood behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and brought them down to his chest and smirked at Finn.

_Here's a bombshell just for you  
>Turns out I've been lying too<em>

Quinn walked around Sam's chair and sat on Sam's lap. Sam laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled his eyes at Finn who was fuming.

_Yeah, I'm a white liar  
>Truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads just like a fire_

Quinn gets off of Sam and walks back to the middle of the choir room and finishes her song.

_Slips off of my tongue like turpentine  
>And I don't know why, white liar<em>

Everyone claps except for Santana and Finn.

"Great job Quinn!" Mr. Schuester smiled and Quinn sat back in her spot.

"Thank you"

After a couple more performances, it was time to leave. Quinn was getting her stuff ready to go when she felt like someone was behind her.

She turned around and inwardly groaned when she saw Finn.

"What?"

"We're over!"

Quinn turned around and smirked. "Didn't the song make that obvious?"

Finn scoffed. "How long have you been cheating on me with Sam!"

"About a month"

"I haven't been cheating on you for that long!"

"Oh, bull crap! I saw you 3 months ago with Santana, and you guys were sleeping together!"

"Why would Sam do this to me? I thought he was my friend!"

"You did the same thing to him!"

"So?"

Quinn groaned and picked up her backpack. "I can't believe I ever had feelings for you"

Finn said something else, but Quinn didn't hear it, she was already out of the choir room.

She jumped when someone said her name. She turned and smiled when she saw Sam.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine" Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her. "I'm single now"

"I heard" He smirked

Quinn giggled and then their lips met in a sweet kiss.

They pulled away and Quinn smirked.

"_Now I'm the white liar_" She sang softly into his ear


End file.
